StarLight
by stayingstrong 2007- 2013
Summary: It was a sad kiss , a goodbye kiss . we pulled away from the kiss and rested both our foreheads to next to each other , I looked at him in sadness , in a sad smile , I whispered to him " this is our last kiss ". Laura and Austin Mahone one shot , don't like , don't read then . Check it out .


**Hey. Guys , this a one shot that some one wanted me to do if Laura And Austin Mahone , so here you go , if you don't like it then don't read it !**

**Review tell me what you think of it .**

* * *

_" Were only lost children_

_Finding our way "_

I was sitting on the ground of the school's sidewalk drawing something with my chalk on the ground , I really didn't talk much .

I was smiling until I saw a shadow on the ground it was the shadow of a person , I looked up and saw a cute adorable boy smiling , he was in my class what was his name ... It was Austin ... He sat down on the ground with me ,

Now I know what you may think , I haven't talked to a boy .. Ever .

" what your drawing " , Austin said in his cute voice

" a heart " , I told him simply , I picked up my chalk until I felt Austin's hand grab my hand , I blushed turning red and he took the chalk and wrote in the middle of the heart

_Austin + Laura = forever_

That's how we became best friends .

* * *

His name was Austin Mahone

did everything together , we always talked to each other , we moved on to second grade . For me I got picked on in my class .

" Laura Marano , or should I say nerdy Laury Marano " , I heard Jessica say in the rudest voice ever and laughed with her friends , while walking away .

I put my head down while staring at my shoes , tears were filling in my eyes , I felt someone sit by me

" what she said isn't true Laura , your my nerd " , it was Austin's voice , I lifted my head and cracked a smile

" thank you " , I told him and he grabbed my waist and pulled me into a hug

" promise me you'll always be my side " , I tell him while being wrapped up in his arms , and he whispered a word in my ear

" _forever_ "

* * *

_"You said forever "_

We were in middle school and we were still together , still friends forever , but I developed a crush on Austin in fourth grade . in just don't think he feels the same.

I walked to my locker waiting for Austin , I saw him and waved , but he walked away .

Is he ignoring me ?

I walk to class , thinking of what is going on .

* * *

It was lunch time and I sat by our tree , that's right it was me and Austin's tree , we carved our names in it .

_Austin Mahone + Laura Marano = Forever_

I smiled at the carving , I finally saw Austin coming this way

" hey I got you a chicken sandwich " , I told him while smiling , but he didn't smile back .

" I need to talk to you " , he said and I got worried right then.

* * *

He texted me to come to the school by the tree , it was 10 pm . I got there waiting for him and I saw him , my god he looked beautiful in those skinny black jeans and the sweatshirt .

We were silent until I broke the silence

" so what did you want to talk to me about ? " , I asked him and he looked at me and said the words that I never wanted to hear

" I'm moving Laura " , those words he said shattered my heart . I felt tears coming up in my eyes .

" what do you mean Austin , you can't be moving , you just can't! " , I tell him while screaming at him , I get up from the ground , with tears in my eyes .

He gets up from the ground pulling me into his arms, but I flinch back away from him

" don't touch me " , I tell him and back a way from him . it was quiet , I just can't let him leave , he's my everything now I have to let him go .

" Laur..." , not the nickname and I feel him coming close to me , he grabs my hands in his

" my mom found a job in LA and I got in a record company , I'm going to make my first song " , he said while smiling , I was happy for him , he deserved it

" I'm happy for you Austin " , I tell him while turning my head , not letting him see my tears falling down my cheeks .

" Laura " , I felt him touch my chin and gently turn it , to meet his eyes . I knew at that moment I Laura Marano fell in love with Austin Mahone .

" what happened to forever " , I tell him in a whisper and I look into his eyes and I see tears build up in his eyes , at that moment I had my first , it was magical and beautiful, but also to the kiss were tears falling down both down our cheeks while we kept kissing each other.

It was a sad kiss , a goodbye kiss . we pulled away from the kiss and rested both our foreheads to next to each other , I looked at him in sadness , in a sad smile , I whispered to him

_" this is our last kiss_ "

* * *

_" Its 2 : 15 in the morning and I'm still thinking about you "_

I moved to Los Angeles , but I never found him . I mean he had fans and I was proud of him . I mean

My life was perfect.. You could say , but I got an amazing boyfriend named Jason .. He was sweet at the beginning , but

In six weeks something snapped inside of him , he became a monster , he started beating me and calling me very hateful name out there in the world.

I didn't know why I did to deserve this pain , I didn't cheat , so why ? My parents and my sister Vanessa went on a trip I had the house to myself .

I heard banging at the door and I knew who it was

**_Jason_**...

I didn't want to open the door , but if I didn't he would probably break the door . I got up and opened the door . Jason walked right in

" Why the hell didn't you open the door ! " , he yelled at me while his veins popping , he was scary .. A monster.

" ..." , he slapped me right there an I fell hard onto the ground holding my cheek

" that's what you get slut ! " , he yelled right in my face , then he kicked me in the ribs

" plea..please ..s..st..stop.." , I told him and he just kicked me harder ,

" You are a worthless bitch ! " , he yelled and got on the floor , I was scared because he put his hands on my neck and started choking me .

I screamed , but he put one of his hands on my move . his phone started ringing and he picked it up and left out of the house , left me on the ground with tears down my face , and blood on my shirt.

* * *

I got myself up and cleaned up myself and the blood off the floor , I haven't been eating much . Ever since Jason told me I need to lose weight, I look fat .

I made myself throw up everything I ate . I exercised more , every night , never getting some sleep , but this time I fell onto my bed , pulling the white sheets over my fragile vulnerable body .

I looked out my window and looked at the stars , it was 2 :15 AM , I still think about Austin . I felt tears drops on my white sheets .

* * *

_" Never imagined we end like that "_

I never thought , we would just end like this . never speaking to each other and what about the hugs and kisses .

"_Never_ " , I whispered .

* * *

_" Where were you when I ended up falling apart ._

_Where were you ...when i needed you ."_

I was walking in the café , Slowly and quietly . I got inside the café , finding a seat and sitting in it . I ended up writing Lyrics for a song I was working on . so far I got this

_I thought you said it was easy _

_Listen into your heart .._

_I thought you said I'd be okay _

I felt someone's footsteps and I looked up from my head , but not taking off my hoodie ... It wasn't my hoodie it was _Austin's_ .

I saw him ... I knew it was him because he did mature , he had muscles now , but he was still the same smiling boy I fell in love with.

" Laura..? " , he said those words that I have waited to hear ever since he was gone , I never thought he would tell me my name , oh my how much I missed hearing his voice .

" Austin .." , I said his Nam in a whisper for him to hear a tear built up in my eye and he nodded his head while smiling at me , and he picked me up from where I was sitting and lifted me up in his arms , while hugging me and I felt comfort that I needed and I wrapped my arms around his neck while pulling him close to me , not wanting to let go because if I did , he would be gone again .

We left and need up in a park while sitting on a park bench , talking about the childhood and how his record ended up going . then , he gave me a confused look while looking at the sweatshirt I was wearing in a hot day like his in Los Angeles .

" Laura why are you wearing a sweatshirt and a hoodie on in a hot day " , he said and took off the hoodie off my head and he had a shocked face while looking at my face , I didn't cover the bruises and cuts on my face or all over my body.

" ... " , I was silent

" Laur..who did this to you " , he asks me and I look at him

" no one " , I tell him and he gives me the look that I know your lying .

" Laura who did this to you " , he said in a stern voice now , I gulped And I said the words that I always wanted to say

" where were you when I needed you " , I whispered to him and got up from the bench and walked away from him .

* * *

_" I got hurt "_

The beatings continued , it got worse and worse , I coughed up blood and started crying . I heard a knock on the door , it wasn't a bang . I heard the door knob turn and there standing was Austin Mahone .

" Laura ! " , he yelled and ran over to me and in his arms , but I blacked out.

* * *

I woke up with a wet towel on my head , I opened my eyes to find a sleeping Austin holding my hand , I smile and touch his brown hair .

I felt him start moving and he looked up

" oh thank god your alive " , he said and gave me hug . I smiled at him

" Laura please .tell me what happened when I left you " , he said and I took a deep breath and began telling him the story...

" when you left, we moved to Los Angeles and then I met this guy and we went on a date , I liked him and we became a couple , everything was going great until six weeks after that , he started hurting me , not that kind of hurt, he hit me , slapped me, and kicked me. He left brushes all over my body . He then started choking me , the beatings got worse and worse everyday , he would call me a worthless bitch . " , I told him everything

He looked at me

" I knew if I leaved you , something bad would happen to you ", he whispered to me , I got out of his arms and sat on the floor , rocking back and forth .

I started crying my eyes out and Austin walked over to me and held me

" I got hurt really bad .." , I told him while looking in his eyes .

* * *

_" I'm going to wrap my arms around your fragile vulnerable body "_

I couldn't stop the hurting in my heart , the pain , I couldn't stop the thousand needles in me trying to hurt me even more .

" Laura..can I see where he hurt you " , Austin whispered to me and I stared at him , he slowly took off my top left me in my bra , he looked shocked seeing the bruises on my neck , ribs , stomach , and also down my hip bones .

He trailed his fingers on the bruises , I flinched and the tears in my eyes fell down , I was numb ... I didn't feel anything , it was just numb . , he finally took off my bra and it fell slowly on the ground . I didn't get embarrassed , I felt sadness not bothering to care I'm standing top naked in front of Austin , I still had my shorts on .

" Laura are you losing weight " , he asked me in a worried voice and I became silent , I looked different from him , he looked muscular and me well ... Broken

" Laura are you starving yourself ? " , he asks me again , but I was silent

" why would you do this to yourself . why would you hurt yourself ! Why didn't you call me , I would've saved you ! " ,

"I would've saved you " , he says one last time before falling on the ground crying . I fell down with him , but suddenly he lifted me up in his arms , not caring if I was topless naked and carried me over to my bed and he set me down .

He put me over his lap , My legs going around his waist and him holding me up and we locked eyes , and he leaned in and kissed me, but this kiss wasn't happy , it was full of sadness and comfort .

We pulled away and I put my head on his head and he wrapped his arms all over my body , we cried together that night while staying in each other's arms .

* * *

_" Smile on your face , even though your heart is frowning "_

_Ugly_

_Fat_

_Freak_

_Werido_

_Slut_

_Whore_

_Worthless_

_Screwed up_

_Fucked up_

_Faliure_

_Crushed_

_Loser_

_Broken_

_Empty_

_Defeated_

_Abnormal_

_A mess_

_Hated_

_Nothing_

_Useless_

_Insecure. _

* * *

All those words in my head the voices .

* * *

" Laura you look beautiful " , Austin said , but this the fifth time I tried on a dress and the firth time he called me beautiful in each on of them , but I didn't think so .

" ..." , I was silent

" laura get that red dress , it will look amazing on you " , he said an I grabbed the red dress . I went to try it on and I put the dress on , looking at myself in the mirror ... I wasn't amazing or beautiful .

I took the dress of and put my old clothes and walked out the door and left the store , not even bothering to wait for Austin .

As I was walking I heard him call my name and I stopped

" Laura wait , why didn't you take the dress ? " , he asked

" I don't like it " , I told him and he said the words that made me just burst out all my feelings about myself.

" what happened to the Laura that I knew " , I began screaming at him

" She's gone Austin! You'll never find her because she's gone , so stop looking for her ! She's fucking gone ! " , I yelled those words and he looked at me

" I'm sorry " , I told him and ran away .

* * *

_Forever ... Remember_

I didn't talk to him , I left and told him the truth , I hope he finds someone who can love him , but not me .

I heard the doorbell and I got up from the couch and walked to the door , I opened the door and saw Austin .

He looked pale , not his usual self

" Austin what are you doing here ? " , I asked him , but he didn't answer me , he looked like something bad was going to happen .

That's when he collapsed in my arms and I screamed

" Austin ! "

I finally noticed my hands were all bloody and I saw what was bleeding , Austin's got stabbed ...

* * *

_" Please don't leave me "_

I never liked hospitals ... Just staring at the plain white wall , even the walls scared me , this is where nightmares came from .

I can't lose Austin , I just can't . I just slowly wrapped myself in my arms . ... Waiting...

* * *

I felt someone nudge me and shake me , I opened my eyes and saw the doctor , I got off the chair and I saw the doctor's eyes , full of sadness .

I knew it was coming , but I didn't want to hear those words again

" I'm sorry ...Ms. Marano , we did everything we could " . I fell on the ground on my knees and started screaming and crying calling his name out loud , I needed him to come back .

But it was too late. .

* * *

_" Don't ever leave me "_

I woke up screaming and I opens my eyes and saw myself in the hospital , it was a dream ... It was a nightmare . I sat on the chair waiting

" Ms. Marano " , I heard the lady said and smile

" you can see him " , she told me , I walked to the room we was in and saw him watching TV , in his hospital gown , he turned his head and met my eyes

Tears built up in my eyes and I ran to him while he opens up his arms , and gave him a hug and of course a kiss .

This kiss was full of happiness and relief .

" don't ever leave me again " , I told him and kissed him back .

* * *

_3 months later... _

_We met as kids_

_Became friends as kids_

_Best friends while growing up_

_Now were in love ._

We visited our home when we were little kids . we went to the only place , we loved while growing up , our tree .

" remember this Laura " , he said and pointed at our names that we carved in the tree , I touched it

_Austin Mahone + Laura Marano = forever_

I smiled and grabbed Austin's hand

" yeah I do " , I told him and he smirked

" oh yeah , what about the kiss " , he said and before I could answer , he kissed me on the lips .

What Taylor swift would say

Oh magical kiss .

* * *

" your beautiful Laura don't let anyone say you're not " , he whispered in my ear and I finally believed

him.

_I said, "Oh my, what a marvelous tune ._

* * *

Fin.


End file.
